The Strangers
by TheAngel'sLover
Summary: They seemed so familar, yet she could not place who they where. She was convinced she'd met them before...
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing exceptional about Gurdy. She was a moogle who dealt with the hiring out of Chocobos. Nothing worth noting, that was, until her customers as well as her Chocobos began to dissapear.

She noticed the Chocobo's from the Balfonheim were decreasing rapidly in number, thus possible customers were becoming suspicious, refusing to hire a Chocobo in fear they would meet the same fate as their fellows. After every attempt to attract customers failed, Gurdy had one last option:

Post a bill.

Now, posting a bill was serious business. Luckily for her she would be able to find someone to take care of this in no time, for her brother, Montblanc, was the head of Clan Centrino in Rabanastre. If anyone wanted a hunt that needed taking care of, he was the one to go to.

Gurdy fluttered into the Whitecap, looking for the two people Montblanc had said would be there. She found it odd any hunter from his clan would be requesting she come to them instead of them coming to her as was custom, and to some extent, expected.

Never the less, he had said they were worth the trouble. As here little eyes scanned the crowded tavern, she noticed two cloaked figures watching her. When she made eye contact, one of them nodded her to come over to where they sat in a secluded corner by the window.

"Kupo-po! I was wondering where you would be." She squeaked, floating gently down into the empty chair that had been pulled out for her.

Unfortunately, when she landed her head barely cleared the rim of the tabletop. Sighing at the injustice, she put her arms onto the table to pull herself up so that at least her head could be seen, leaving the rest of her body to dangle in the air, her feet not even coming into close contact with the chair.

" So you are the ones who came to take up what I posted in the bill Kupo?"

"Yes" came a gruff and baritone voice of a man, who was seated on the side furthest from the window. The figure by the window, sitting next to him nodded.

"I don't know Kupo. This has been a very stressful time for the Chocobo business. I have heard so many rumors about a monster roaming the Cerobi Steppe that eats Chocobo's Kupo! I know it has to be out there, otherwise people wouldn't be so afraid to ride Chocobo's Kupo!"

"Have you any idea as to what the creature may look like?" This time it was the firm, yet, melodic voice of a woman. In the back of her mind, Gurdy was sure she had heard those voices before.

Pushing aside her growing suspicions she continued.

"Sadly I don't Kupo. No one has been able to come back to tell me. But, there have been rumors of some type of large Wyrm roaming the Steppe."

"They have returned?" asked the woman, looking to her male companion. Gurdy cursed the large hoods; she _knew_ them from somewhere, but where was hindering her from recalling memories.

"It appears so my love. I too am surprised to hear of any Wyrm activity on the Cerobi Steppe"

"They say it comes out on cloudy days Kupo. I have also noticed the Chocobos have become scarce when they were hired on rainy days."

" I see," said the man.

"The next storm is not to come in until tomorrow evening." Replied the woman.

For a moment Gurdy thought she saw a long scar on the man's forehead when he turned his head to look past her to the door of the tavern. The three sat in silence for a moment.

"Will you still help me Kupo?" Gurdy finally piped in. Hoping she was loud enough to break the two from their reverie.

After some deliberation and exchanged whispers they decided.

"Yes." Said the man.

"We will set out tomorrow in hopes of an early rain. I hope this does not cause any inconveniences."

"Oh, no no no Kupo-po!"

"Also," added the woman,

"We will not be accepting any rewards or gratifications. This is solely for the hunt and the hunt alone. I do not think this will be any…

"You're putting yourself in danger and you don't want anything in return Kupo!!"

Poor little Gurdy's brain was reeling from the boldness of the statement and the frustration at not being able to recall who these people were. She was now _convinced_ she had crossed paths with them before.

"Worry not Gurdy." The man reassured her in a comforting tone.

"We have much experience in hunting and find this the best way to perform. The satisfaction of accomplishment it reward enough".

The woman looked right at her. Gurdy was once again taken down memory lane when she looked into a pair of sharp grey eyes.

"It is agreed then, that we start tomorrow?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Kupo."

"Thank you Gurdy." The man said.

The two stood while she propelled herself into the air, watching them leave before her burning question got the better of her.

"Kupo?"

They stopped, no froze.

" I must ask your names. I know I've seen you before Kupo!"

She saw the man and the woman look at each other. Their answers came in unison:

"Amalia"

"Gabbranth"

"Sorry Kupo. I just… oh well Kupo, I must be mistaken, goodnight Kupo".

They both nodded and turned to leave. She watched as the man put a loving arm around the woman and kiss her, just as they walked out the door, off into the setting sun.

It wasn't until much later did she hear the Queen of Dalmasca had secretly traveled Ivalice, with an Archadian Judge as an escort…

* * *


	2. Author's Note

Ok, I tried leaving this at the end of the story, but it drove me up the wall to have it just sitting there. I'm not trying to toy with anyone's mind at the possibility of this being another chapter, I promise!

I prefer having the Author's Notes as a separate chapter to give a more detailed explanations, leaving the story on it's own without my thoughts in the back of your mind while you're reading. I apologize profusely if this is a tad annoying.

None the less, I do hope you enjoyed! Please review!

The Angel's Lover

P.S. Oddly enough this is dedicated to my husband who, in a one of my moments of writers block, put this idea on the table (Which blew me away).

This may also be odd that I made a feeble attepmt at humor insead of drama. :-)


End file.
